


PS I Love You

by softysugar



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, wow im not writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softysugar/pseuds/softysugar
Summary: When the "CIA" asks Dwight to list all of the secrets he promised he would never ever tell, there's one secret that sticks out to Pam and Jim.





	PS I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written any fluff in a while so here it is! Takes place season three episode ten. Enjoy reading!

Pam handed Jim the red folder with the word "Classified" written on the back. 

"They're considering him for a top secret mission, there's his application. And this is where I made him list every secret he promised he'd never, ever tell."

Jim skimmed through the list of secrets until one caught his eye. He quietly read aloud "I have a crush on my co-worker Jim Halpert." Jim made a confused face at Pam. "And this is real? You didn't make any of these up?"

"No, I swear these are real. Look at the handwriting if you don't believe me."

Jim didn't want to believe this was real, but there it was, written in Dwight's handwriting. At one point, Jim also had feeling for the other man. He still did too, just not as strong as they were at one point a few years back.

"I didn't believe it when I read it either. Anyways, here's your gift. You get to decide what his top secret mission is. Sorry I didn't wrap it."

Then, a thought popped into Jim's head. He suddenly had an answer to two questions. The first one being Dwight's top secret mission. The second being what he was going to give Dwight for christmas.

"Alright, I think I have an idea." Jim whispered as he leaned in closer toward the receptionist, as not to let anyone else hear. "Tell Dwight he will be meeting a CIA worker behind the building today at 5:00. I know what to do from there."

"Okay then, let me know how it goes after." Pam didn't know what exactly Jim was going to do, but she knew it had something to do with the secret Jim read. She watched the two sit with each other and talk to each other for years, and she knew that they liked each other. This prank would be sure to bring the two together.

Shortly after the two talked, Michael and Andy dragged Jim and Dwight to what Michael reffered to as "Asian hooters" if she remebered correctly. They returned around 4:30 with two waitresses. While they were out, Pam left a note on Dwight's desk from the "CIA" concerning his "mission".

Dwight hung his coat on the coat rack. "Dwight, you got a letter while you were away. I put it on your desk. It seemed very important."

Dwight rushed over to his desk and opened the letter.

"Dwight, after carful consideration, we have decided to choose you for a mission. At 5:00 today you will meet one of our agents behind the building you work in. From, The CIA." Dwight smiled and nodded.

5:00 came and Dwight grabbed his coat and went behind the building. However, he was not greeted by a CIA worker, but Jim.

"Jim, you can't be here. I have a very important meeting with someone, so go away."

"Oh, you mean with the CIA agent? Yeah, that's fake. Pam's idea, not mine."

Then, the realization hit Dwight "Wait, so everything I sent to the fake CIA went to Pam?"

"Yep, and she showed it to me, too."

"Including... the secrets?"

"Yep. That too."

"So I'm assuming you saw..?"

"Yeah, I did see that. I know you like me, Dwight."

Dwight covered his face with his hands and sighed. "So I guess you hate me now, Jim."

Jim moved Dwight's hands off of his face and held them. He looked into Dwight's eyes. "I feel the same way."

Dwight snatched his hands away. "No, you don't. This is just part of your dumb prank. I'm not an idiot, Jim."

Dwight started walking away. "Dwight, wait. Come back, I promise this isn't a prank, please let me explain." But Dwight had already gotten inside the building.

Jim chased Dwight into the building but by the time he got into the building, the elevator doors were closing. Jim had two options; wait for the elevator to come back down, or run up the stairs. He chose to run up the stairs, and it wasn't his best idea. Jim got up after Dwight of course, but he was still able to see where Dwight was going. He followed him all the way to the break room. Jim was out of breath due to his run up the stairs. Dwight's eyes were tearing up, and he was clearly on the verge of crying. It made Jim's heart break to see Dwight like this.

"Dwight, I'm so sorry. But this isn't a prank at all! I like you and that's it. No games, no jokes."

Jim got closer to Dwight and pullled him into a hug. Dwight started crying, and Jim wasn't sure if it was from saddness or happieness. Maybe both. Dwight pulled away from the hug and cleared his throat.

"So... you really do like me?"

Jim didn't say anything. He junt pointed at the ceiling, where a mistletoe hung. Jim gave Dwight a short and sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Dwight."

Dwight was blushing, and he seemed like he was hardly breathing. "You too, Jim."

Jim and Dwight walked out of the break room holding hands, not really caring who saw it. Pretty much everyone was drunk, anyways, and wouldn't remember it. They walked over to reception.

Jim looked at Dwight, then looked over at Pam.

"I think it went pretty well."

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than most of my works, but I still enjoyed writing it. I don't write fluff often, so tell me how I did!


End file.
